Bookmark
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Oneshot based off of Joshua Falken's The Omega Mutation.  Contains OCs.


This story is written as a one-shot continuation of Joshua Falken's _The Omega Mutation_. I will note that I did not ask Falken permission to write this, but this is my own story, though it used elements from his story. All characters in the story are owned by their own creators. Admin and Bane Cul are my OCs. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bookmark<span>**

January 1, 2065, 2:00 a.m.

Esther Ketchum sat in a mostly empty bar in Viridian City, taking a sip of her drink. Not alcohol, mind you, just some punch. Esther was once again reminiceing about her life and family, just as she had hours before. She thought of Ash, her son, and Jessica, her niece. She thought of Ash's pokemon and his friends. She thought of her past life as Delia Ketchum and of her more horrible life before that as being, Omega.

She sighed again. She was immortal. She had seen many things and done many things, both good and bad. She had been the Hero and the Villian on several occasions, and had played the role of the civilian on many an occasion. And so here she sat, alone, on New Year's Day, unaging and bored.

She checked her watch. 2:20 it read, about time for her to start heading home. As she prepared to leave, however, a man sat down next to her at the bar and gave a pat on the shoulder. She was surprised. She turned and looked at the man as he ordered a beer. She didn't recignise him, but at the same time she could tell wasn't planning to hit on her. Receiving his alcohol, the man took a swig then turned to Esther.

"It gets lonely, doesn't it? Being immortal, I mean." The man said, setting Esther on edge. Who was this man and how did he know she was immortal? Seeing the worry and confusion on her face, the man smirked and spoke again. "Allow me to tell you a story, Ms. Ketchum. Once upon a time, there were two best friends named Admin and Bane. The pair were geniuses in their own rights. So one day the two young men decided to build a time machine. After many, many tests the two managed to send an object two minutes into the future."

The man took another swig before continuing. "They were so excited at their success, the pair decided to go out and party that night and immediately left for the club, forgetting to turn off the time machine. The next day, with slight hangovers from their night of partying, the two friend decided to send a person through the time machine, and the man named Bane volunteered. As they begin the test, however, something goes wrong. In an instant, the machine explodes and the fates of the lives of the two friends are changed forever."

The man sighs and looks to Esther. "The time machine, due to being on all night the previous night, was over charged. When the pair decided to test it the next day, they exceeded the power limit, causing it to explode. Admin and Bane both survived, but not without a price. Admin, who never wanted to act his age, now is forced to not act his age, being over a hundred years old and being trapped with the state of mind he had when the accident occurred. Bane, who always wanted to travel and experience new things, now has no choice but to constantly travel, as the machine's effects cause him travel not only through time but also dimension, and only allow him home for a week every ten years."

The man sighed again. Finishing his drink, he continued. "Everywhere he goes and in every dimension he visits, Bane seeks out the immortals of the world he is visiting to determine where and when he has ended up. He also learns their stories and gives his own so that they will remember him should they meet again. For you see, he can never truly go home, and therefore needs bookmarks to help him remember interesting things and people similar to himself so that he never grows bored and never loses his reason to travel. Because in a way, he got his wish, and though doesn't like how he got, he can at least enjoy it for as long as he has it."

Finishing his story, the man turned to Esther and held out his hand. "Esther Ketchum, my name is Bane Cul, the Immortal Traveller, the man who can never go home. May I have your story to remember you by?" Esther smiled and took Bane's hand and shook it. The next four hours were spent telling her story and as the two finally parted ways, they knew they were not alone, as there was at least one more person who would always remember them.


End file.
